When washing cars or watering flowers and trees outdoors, a water spray hose several feet can be used. However, after use thereof, this long hose is inevitably laid down on the ground topsyturvy; it is very troublesome to pick up and store such a long hose. Recently a flat folding water spray hose has become available. The volume of such a hose is considerably reduced but its length cannot be shortened. Therefore, it is very difficult and inconvenient to pick up and store such a long hose laid down on the ground topsyturvy. A water spray hose reeling device according to the present invention is designed to eliminate this drawback.